Product packaging impacts product visibility to the customer and consequently impacts revenues derived for product sales. Because of this relationship, manufacturers and retailers have a vested interest in displaying product packages that have the most effective communication indicia as is possible. That being said, providing effective communicative indicia on the product packages may provide obstacles for a manufacturer. For instance, without wishing to be limited by theory, it is thought that a major obstacle to manufacturers' is providing consumers with product packaging having communicative indicia that does not take up an unduly large amount of surface area, but which effectively conveys the manufacturers' intended message.
Some products have certain qualities or benefits already associated with them. For example, family care products, such as absorbent paper products, feminine care products, baby care products, and household care products are all known to perform particular functions and to have certain qualities. In addition to considering primary (well-known) benefits associated with a product, a consumer may also consider secondary benefits that are not normally associated with the product. In many instances, a consumer will consider enhanced primary or secondary benefits of the product when deciding which product to purchase. Some products which contain such enhanced primary or secondary benefits are packaged such that the text printed on the product packaging touts the improved features. However, packaging for prior art family care products, particularly absorbent paper products, tends to use a vast amount of text to convey primary and secondary benefits to consumers. The text tends to be distracting to the overall visual effect of the packaging and does not take full advantage of the space on the product packaging that it is printed on. It is often the case that the text that conveys the message is generic in form and does not separate itself from other packages in the retail space which may have similar messages. This being the case, the overall impact of such indicia on the product package may be dramatically reduced.
Thus, there exists the need for a method of doing business that provides the consumers with a product package that includes indicia that effectively, but simply communicates specific primary and secondary benefits to the consumer such that a minimal surface area of the product package is occupied in conveying the benefits. It is known that an average consumer has certain preconceived notions regarding the benefits of a product depending on the brand of product that is being sold.
Thus, a feasible solution to this problem is to take advantage of a brand logo or brand name of a product that is different from the brand of the primary product being sold. In other words, it is possible to associate the benefits that are known to a different type of product to highlight an existing benefit or to showcase a new benefit altogether for an absorbent substrate type of product.